


my heart flutters for that day in december

by https_loona



Series: human yang jeongin and his 7 not-so-human boyfriends [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Baking, Boys Kissing, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Lights, Christmas Movies, Christmas Tree, Cookies, Decorating for Christmas, Fae & Fairies, Hot Chocolate, Human!Jeongin, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Multi, OT8, Polyamory, Snow Globes, Vampire!Chan - Freeform, Vampire!Minho, Vampires, Warlocks, Werewolves, Yang Jeongin | I.N-centric, nature fairy!hyunjin, vampire!changbin, warlock!felix, warlock!jisung, werewolf!seungmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28253811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/https_loona/pseuds/https_loona
Summary: jeongin and his boyfriends decorating for christmas
Relationships: Bang Chan/Everyone, Bang Chan/Han Jisung/Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix/Lee Minho/Seo Changbin/Yang Jeongin, Han Jisung | Han/Everyone, Hwang Hyunjin/Everyone, Kim Seungmin/Everyone, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Everyone, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Everyone, Seo Changbin/Everyone, Yang Jeongin | I.N/Everyone
Series: human yang jeongin and his 7 not-so-human boyfriends [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936378
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	my heart flutters for that day in december

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas!
> 
> i wanted to write a little holiday themed fic in this universe, i hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> title from loona's the carol
> 
> chan - vampire  
> minho - vampire  
> changbin - vampire  
> hyunjin - nature fairy  
> jisung - warlock  
> felix - warlock  
> seungmin - werewolf  
> jeongin - human

“felix~” jeongin hears someone- probably jisung- yell.

moments later, his suspicion is proven to be correct as jisung walks into the main living room.

“hey, innie,” jisung says, smiling at the younger. jeongin was in the process of putting up some garland along the fireplace. “have you seen felix recently? we were supposed to put the lights up outside but i can’t find him,”

“i think he left with hyunjin a little bit ago to go get the tree,” jeongin answers, “i believe hyunjin said something about needing help bringing the tree back so felix probably went to teleport it,”

“of course he did,” jisung scowls, “he would do anything to get out of setting up the lights,”

“can’t you just use your magic?” jeongin asks. even though he’s been with the warlocks for a few years now, he still doesn’t know all that they can do.

“i  _ could _ ,” jisung answers, flopping down on one of the couches and watching jeongin, “but channie doesn’t want us to, says it ruins the christmas magic or something like that- you know how he is,”

jeongin hums in response, he’s heard chan mention when they decorated for holidays or birthdays that he would rather nobody use their magic since it wouldn’t be  _ authentic  _ or something like that.

once jeongin secures the last part of the garland onto the mantle of the fireplace, he steps back and takes a good look at it before deeming it alright.

he spins around and heads towards the coffee table to pick up a few snow globes when a hand grabs his arm and pulls him back, making him fall into jisungs lap.

jeongin furrows his eyebrows as he turns to look at his boyfriend, who now has a mischievous looking smile.

“did you need something sungie?” jeongin asks, “or can i continue decorating?”

“we’re under the mistletoe!” jisung says, his smile growing wider, “you gotta kiss me, innie,”

“mistletoe? i thought we only had one set up in the-” jeongin stops talking as he looks up above them, the same mistletoe that they had set up in the front room now hanging above them. jeongin looks back at jisung in belief, “did you teleport it here?”

“i have no idea what you’re talking about,” jisung says nonchalantly, a smirk on his face “but i do believe i’m owed a kiss,”

jeongin rolls his eyes fondly at the warlock before pressing a swift kiss to his lips, quickly standing back up before the older could protest.

“you could’ve just asked me, dummy,” jeongin says, grabbing jisungs hands and pulling him up as well, “now help me decorate,”

“yes sir,” jisung says with a laugh before he picks up some of their stockings, making his way over to the fireplace to hang them up.

jeongin goes back to what he was doing before jisung interrupted him, and picks a couple of the snow globes up off of the coffee table, bringing them over to the mantle.

the first one was a simple globe with a brown wolf figure inside, they had gotten it last year at a thrift store because the wolf resembled seungmin. 

the second one was an enchanted snow globe, it had a reindeer figure with a few trees and it was constantly snowing, one of the warlocks had put a little spell on it to keep it that way.

and the third was an antique snow globe with a small village inside, it was something chan had picked up over a hundred years ago and somehow managed to keep this long without breaking or losing it (which was a miracle since a lot of the boys were clumsy and things were broken nearly every day).

they had a few other snow globes, random ones they’ve picked up over the years, and jeongin chose to set them on one of the shelves rather than on the mantle.

as soon as he finishes setting up the snow globes, a loud thump sounds from behind him.

jeongin turns around, expecting to see jisung on the floor or something, but instead he sees felix and hyunjin standing in the middle of the room with a large tree.

“that thing’s huge!” jisung exclaims, looking wide-eyed at the giant tree, “you chose a great tree, hyunjin,”

hyunjin didn’t respond, too focused on making sure the tree was steady and wouldn’t fall over onto anything.

“did we decide where we were going to put this?” he says after a few moments, looking over at jisung and jeongin.

jisung shrugs right before chan walks into the room, eyes widening at the sight of the tree.

“that’s huge, jinnie,” chan says, walking towards the fairy.

“that’s what i said!” jisung says.

“i think we’ll put it in the corner for now?” chan answers hyunjins previous question, gesturing past the couch and to the corner near the tv.

felix nods in response and a second later, both he and the tree have moved from the middle of the room to the corner. felix steadies the tree and makes sure it’s stable before stepping away.

“i’ll go grab seungmin and changbin and we’ll start on the tree,” chan says before turning to jisung, “have you and felix done the lights yet?”

“no, felix left me to help hyunjin,” jisung replies with a pout, giving felix a stink eye. felix just sticks out his tongue in retaliation.

“if you guys could finish those by tonight then that would be great,” chan says, “minho should be back from the store soon too,”

“alright,” jisung replies, making his way towards felix and grabbing his arm. felix lets out a noise of protest as jisung drags him away from hyunjin and towards the front door, “let’s go,”

chan rolls his eyes fondly at the duo before making his way down the hallway, coming back minutes later with seungmin and changbin.

changbin opens up one of the boxes of ornaments and they begin decorating, jeongin joining them as he waits for minho to get back.

❄

❄

❄

“I’m back!” a voice calls from the entrance, jeongin turning and finding minho, the elder taking off his shoes while carrying a few plastic bags.

“did you get everything?” jeongin asks, making his way towards minho and taking one of the bags from him.

“yeah,” minho replies, smiling at jeongin before heading to the kitchen, “they only had one bag of regular chocolate chips though so i had to get dark chocolate ones too,”

“ooo nice,” the younger replies. most of the other boys liked milk chocolate the most, which is what they were planning on using for the cookies, but jeongin had always preferred dark chocolate. “we just have to make sure to save hyunjin some of the milk chocolate ones then,” hyunjin was a picky eater and wasn’t too fond of dark chocolate.

“is felix going to be helping too or is he busy?” minho asks as he sets down the bags, digging out the ingredients to make cookies.

“he’s still setting up the lights with sungie,” jeongin explains, dumping the contents of his own bag out onto the counter. felix was probably the best baker out of all of them, but minho was a close second.

minho hums in response as he pulls a few cookie pans out, setting them on the counter. jeongin grabs a couple of mixing bowls and they get to work, minho mixing up the dry ingredients as jeongin mixes up the wet ones.

“did you get more eggs by any chance?” jeongin asks as he pulls a carton of eggs out of the fridge, only finding two inside. he closes the fridge and sets the carton on the counter, walking towards where minho set the shopping bags.

“yeah, they should have been in the bag with the butter,” minho responds, measuring out some flour and sugar and adding them into his own bowl.

jeongin looks through the ingredients on the counter before finding the eggs, bringing both them and the butter over to where he was working.

he measures out the butter before adding it to his bowl, sticking it in the microwave for a few seconds to soften it before cracking three eggs into it.

once he finishes adding a few more wet ingredients, he brings his bowl over to minho and pours it into the dry ingredients.

minho sets up the mixer and mixes the dough up, splitting the dough into two bowls before adding in the chocolate chips, the milk chocolate chips going in one bowl and the dark chocolate ones in the other.

as minho mixes the chocolate chips into the dough, jeongin starts preheating the oven and getting the baking pans ready.

when the dough is finished, they roll small balls of it and place them on the pan until they run out.

after putting the cookies into the oven, jeongin grabs the spoon from the bowl and begins eating some of the dough.

“isn’t there some illness you can get from eating raw eggs?” minho asks as he begins cleaning up, raising an eyebrow at the younger.

“salmonella? yeah,” jeongin replies, still eating, “i’ll just have jisung or felix make me a potion later,”

minho chuckles before rolling his eyes, dumping some of the bowls into the sink and beginning to wash them.

after jeongin is satisfied, he joins minho with cleaning.

a few minutes later changbin wanders into the kitchen, grabbing the bag of leftover chocolate chips and snacking on a few.

“are the cookies almost done?” he asks, “they smell really good,”

“yeah,” minho says, glancing to his right where the timer is, “they should be done in about five minutes,”

“nice,” changbin says, leaning against the counter, “we just finished decorating the tree,”

“already?” jeongin says, looking back at changbin, “that was quick,”

“yeah, it didn’t take long with four of us working on it,” changbin answers, “felix and jisung should be done shortly too. what do you guys think about watching a movie once they’re back?”

“a christmas movie?” jeongin asks.

“i think so, chan was talking about watching some american one,” changbin says, “i think he said it was called ‘elf’ or something like that?”

“sounds good with me,” minho replies, finishing up the last bowl, “should i make some hot chocolate?”

“ooo yes, we should make hot chocolate,” jeongin says, stepping away from the sink and looking through the cabinets for a pot.

“alright, i’ll go let the others know,” changbin says with a laugh before leaving the kitchen, taking the bag of chocolate chips with him.

jeongin places the pot onto the stove and begins heating up some milk, minho setting the cocoa powder next to him.

as jeongin begins making the hot chocolate, the timer for the cookies goes off so minho pulls them out, setting them aside to cool.

once the cookies are deemed cool enough, minho begins setting them onto a couple of plates to bring out to the others.

jeongin finishes making the hot chocolate a few minutes later, pouring it into eight mugs.

when he finishes, minho grabs the plates of cookies and takes them out to the living room, setting them down onto the coffee table near the couches.

jeongin follows shortly after, bringing a couple mugs of hot chocolate with him and passing them out to his boyfriends.

they make a few trips to grab all of the mugs before joining the other boys on the couch.

jeongin squeezes in between seungmin and hyunjin and wraps himself up in a blanket, hyunjin pressing a quick kiss to his cheek before grabbing a couple of cookies. 

minho sits on the opposite end of the couch next to chan, who was looking for the movie on hulu.

once everyone gets settled, changbin dims the lights and chan starts the movie, all of them turning their attention to the screen. 

jeongin curls up into seungmins side, sipping on his hot chocolate. after decorating for most of the day and then baking, it felt nice to be pressed against some of his favorite people, kept warm from the harsh weather outside.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading ♡
> 
> ko-fi: ko-fi.com/httpsloona  
> cc: https://curiouscat.qa/https_loona


End file.
